Bonds Across Time
by AnimeLover217
Summary: Atem decided to stay with the gang. A evil villain has appeared but the target isn't Atem. Its Tea! Allies from the future have shown up to help with the fight. The Gardner family has a deep dark secret that connects them to the villain that is after Tea. What is this dark secret that the Gardner brothers have tried so hard to keep secret even from their little sister?
1. The Start

I own nothing, except the Gardner brothers and the plot.

* * *

><p>One morning a young woman named Tea Gardner was wake and dressed for school. She wore a thin baby blue tank top underneath her thick pink long sleeved jacket, she also had a blue tie around her neck, and had a blue mini skirt. She had been wake since midnight, drawing a picture of a young woman that looks identical to her she didn't know the woman but it came to her in a had a picture of her best friends (Atem and Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor) and she just couldn't help but think<p>

' I must be extremely lucky to have friends like them to cares about me that me'

While she was thinking about her wonderful friends, her older brothers snuck into her room and was about to yell "SUPRISE!" but sadly Tea beat them into it.

"SUPRISE! Got you again." she said with a smile.

" You know next time I'm going to stick your head into the cake" Elijah said with a pout. Elijah or Eli for short was the second oldest, he loves to pick on Tea.. until she hits back. Tea wasn't afraid to hit her brothers, well she wasn't afraid to hit Eli, she doesn't hit her other brother because she had never seen him mad and that wasn't about to change.

"Oh Eli leave your baby sister alone. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEA!" Kyler yelled. Kyler was the oldest of the 3, he become the guardian when their parents died 11 years ago. Tea wasn't a big fan of her birthday, that's why her brothers barely celebrate her birthday,before Eli could respond to Kyler's remark he notice a picture of a familiar looking girl. Eli nudged Kyler then motioned toward the picture on the table, Kyler noticed the photo then looked at Tea, she had a distanced look whiched worried her brothers. Tea was one of selected few that if her head goes into the clouds it will be harder to get her back to Earth.

"Hey Tea who is she?" Kyler asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Kyler already know who the woman was but he still wanted to know if Tea remember who she was.

"I don't know she looks like me but doesn't feel like me.. I can't put my finger on it." Tea said with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah it can't be you because she is not a hot-head!" Eli said with a smirk. Tea got "mad" she smirked.

"ELI! I'm going to get you!" Tea yelled and chased him out of the room, the argument was going throughout the house. Kyler sighed put the photo back on the table, and walked out of the room, and went after Tea and Eli to separate the argument so Tea could go to school.


	2. Her Friends

I own nothing except the Gardner brothers and the plot

* * *

><p>Tea was running as fast as she could if not faster, she was already late when her brothers walked in. She was wondering what happened this morning to celebrate her birthday. She loves them but she was going strangle them because she hardly celebrates her birthday, and she asked not to celebrate her birthday anymore. What is wrong with Kyler it looked like he knew the woman she drew this morning, but that's not possible.. is it? Tea had to shake that from her mind for now, all that matters is getting to her friends before the school bell rings. She saw her friends Atem and Yugi in front of the Game Shop. Joey and Tristan weren't far away, arguing about who's turn it was to buy the next after school pizza. It would surely come down to a paper, rock, scissors match, and Tristan would certainly win. Mr. Moto came outside his shop and handed his grandson something. She quickened her pace, intent on saying good morning to Mr. Moto before he went back inside.<p>

"Oh, hey Tea. Didcha run all the way here?" Joey had his hands in his pockets, likely to prevent a jagen match with Tristan.

Mr. Moto smiled and happily said, "Happy birthday Tea!" Everyone chorused the reply and Tea found herself flushed with happiness and embarrassment.

Tea nodded, mind full of thoughts.

"Well, thanks to waiting for the birthday girl, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Yugi was always so earnest about school. It was very endearing.

Tea smiled in relief as they headed for school. She'd felt busy and distracted all this morning. Suddenly, her ankle twisted and she bent down with a wince.

"Yowch!"

"Tea, something wrong?" Tristan asked, as everyone stopped a few paces ahead.

After a moment she tried to stand, but grimaced again.

"Ah... I think I sprained my ankle on my way here. It hurts..."

Atem walked towards her and held out his hand.

"I'll help you Tea."

Joey suddenly grinned and Tristan elbowed him as they shared old conjur looks of impishness.

"Why don't you carry her, Atem? It is her birthday after all!"

"Yeah," said Tristan, "it is her birthday after all!"

"G-guys," Yugi stammered, "you shouldn't-"

Joey covered his best friend's mouth, chuckling.

Atem, taking this all very seriously, as his friends were very important to him and their opinions, nodded to himself.

Helping her to her feet, Atem turned around and offered his back. Tea stared in speechlessness before flustering.

"Y-you really don't have to- I mean-"

"It's alright. This is what friends are for, right?"

Nodding, she whispered, "Y-yes...friends do this...and it is my birthday after all."

Nervously laughing, she climbed onto his back. He adjusted her weight and she apologized, causing him to lightly chuckle.

Joey and Tristin kept jabbing each other in the sides, smirking and chortling with raised eyebrows.

Yugi smiled, timidly happy.


	3. After School Complaining

I own nothing except the Gardner brothers and the plot

* * *

><p>After school Tea, Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were on their way back to the Game Shop.<p>

"Maaan," groaned Joey,

"I thought I was prepared for that test in algebra, but, sheesh... It was like Mrs. Satoshi played a mirror force when I thought I knew the answers..."

Tristan mockingly said, "Should have studied more Joey."

"Hey! I was talking to my sister most of this week...! Hn? Oh, HEY, and you did worse than I did numbskull!"

"Shut it hamster-head," Tristan shouted, locking his arms around his neck.

"Besides, if Serinity kept you up, have her call me up..."

"What didcha just say!?"

"Guys, guys," Yugi passively tried to consel, "come on, calm down."

As Yugi tried to play peacemaker, Atem and Tea watched on. Or Atem did, Tea's thoughts were still lost in the cloud concerning her brothers odd behavior this morning.

_What am I going to do with them, _she wondered.

As Yugi managed to seperate Joey and Tristan for a few moments, Atem whispered something to Joey who paused, then nodded.

Yugi looked at Tristan and said, "Hey guys, if you're having trouble I'll help you study."

Suddenly teary-eyed, Joey and Tristan grabbed Yugi's hands and sobbed out, "You're such a good friend, Yugi...!"

"Guys... You're being silly."

Atem watched them, still slightly confused by his friends over active then notcied Tea's distance look and was about to talk to her when Joey pulled him aside.

"Dude, I'm worried about Tea, she's been quiet since we left school, do you think we should talk to her?" he asked with a concered look on his face.

"Yeah but I think that I should be the one to do it because it would be easier to get the correct information out of her then have all of us at once trying to get something out of her that she doesn't want to talk about." Atem replied with a even more concered look. Atem was busy trying to think on how he should bring up the conversion with Tea, he didn't notice the smirk on Joey's face.

"Sure bud, go ahead and talk to her take your time and found out whats wrong bud." Joey said with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Joey..."

"Hey go do what ya gotta do!" Joey said interupting Atem, then walked away. Joey went to Tristan and Yugi whispered something to them,then dragged them to the kitchen.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled " I can walked you know!" Atem shook his head, Joey will never change. Atem went over to Tea, who hasn't left the couch and sat next to her, she didn't even looked at him. Atem cleared his throat to let her know that he was there but she didn't look at him again, so not knowing what else to do and was starting to worry so he reached over and touched her shoulder causing to jump and looked over at him.

"Atem, you scared me ... wait how long have you been here?" she asked a little confused.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you just now. I've been here for while trying to get your attention without scaring you." Atem said with a gental voice.

"Oh," she said then started to look around " where are the others?"

" They went to look for something to eat in the kitchen, but that's not important, the real question is are you okay?" Atem asked with a concered look. Tea didn't answer right a way, and that started to worry Atem. Tea sighed a mumbled something that was difficult to hear, but one thing Atem heared us " they are so confusing"

"Who's confusing Tea?" he asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"My brothers, they never celebrate my birthday anymore, so why are they celebrating it now?" she said by burring her face in the nearby pillow.

" Maybe they feel gulity about not celebrat-" he starting to say.

" Even if I asked them not to celebrate my birthday anymore" Tea interrupted. Atem was shocked.

'why did Tea asked her brothers to not celebrate her birthday anymore' he thought.

"Is that why you were uncomfortable this morning when we walked to school?" Atem asked.

" That is one of the reasons why I was uncomfortable this morning." Tea answered, who also noticed the shocked look on Atem's face, Tea let out a sigh.

" I would not rather not talk about it," she said getting up " I better get going"

" Tea wait... let me walk you home" Atem said getting up and walking over to her.

"oh okay" she said with a light blush.

"YUGI! GUYS! I'M TAKING TEA HOME!" Atem yelled.

"okay be back soon." Yugi said sticking his head of the kitchen door.


	4. The Ambush Part 1

I own nothing except the Gardener brothers and the plot

* * *

><p>Tea's P.O.V<p>

I was walking next to Atem as he was escorting me home. I am so worried about telling Atem how I felt about him, and I didn't want to risk our friendship if I tell him about my feelings. I sighed

'_ who am I kidding, he has a whole fan club he can date anyone one of them instead of a cheerleader on the side lines. Maybe I should talk to my brothers about th-' _I stopped mid thought, I felt something or someone watching and following us. I quickly stole a glance at Atem, he looked straight a head with a blank expression on his face. I sighed again.

'_maybe I'm imaging what is was feeling, maybe instead of talking to my brothers, I could go up to my room and take a nap...' _I thought trying reason with the voices in my head but they kept telling me that we were being followed

_'maybe I should tell Atem this...' _I thought making up my mind.

" Hey Atem, do you feel like we ar-" I started to say before I felt really light-headed, I started to fall to the ground. I couldn't stop myself from falling, I couldn't speak to get help. I went straight to the ground banging my head on the ground.

"TEA!" a strong deep voice yelled as I saw only darkness, before I completely lost consciousness I heard an evil laugh.


	5. The Ambush Part 2

I own nothing except for the Gardner brothers and the plot.

* * *

><p>Atem's P.O.V<p>

I was walking next to Tea escorting her home. I was thinking about all the wonderful things that Tea has done for me in this past years. Stopping me in that duel with Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom, finding Joey and Tristan when the Millennium Puzzle was stolen, helping me figure out the secrets of my past, helping me find my path when Yugi's soul was taken by Dartz, and giving me the cartouche when all of us went to Egypt to unlock my memories. Thinking about all of this guilt hit me more, Tea risked her body, life, and soul to make sure I had my memories back and that I was happy. I remember when I decided that I was going to stay in the 21st century, after I lost that duel with Yugi, I stood in the gateway between life and the afterlife. Joey had his hand on Tea's shoulder, not comforting her but telling her to let me go and be 'happy', but I didn't what to do. Atem could remember seeing his father on the other side.

_Flashback_

_"My son, what is it that troubles you?" my father asked me. I sighed._

_"Father, after I was reborn I have always wondered where I belong, and now I do know where I need to be, but I don't want to leave you." I said with tears streaming down my face, I lost my father once, and now once I have him in my sights I don't want to leave him again. I heard my father sigh, I looked up to see my father talking to my 2 old and dearest friends Mahad and Mana. My father looked over at me, as Father, Mahad, and Mana stepped over to me._

_"Let's go my child, you don't want to leave us here, the gods are grateful for all the things you did for Egypt and the fact that your willing to sacrifice yourself for the world, so they will be more than willing to let the 4 of us return to the 21st century, if that is alright with you?" my father asked me with a smirk on his face._

_" Are you kidding? This is AMAZING!" I yelled hugging my dad, and 2 friends. We waved good-bye to our friends before we all stepped into the 21st century, surprising everyone on the other side._

_"I thought when you lost the duel you..." Joey trailed off when he heard me laughing( full on laughing)._

_"You thought you could get rid of me that easily so I guess you are stuck with me." I said with a smile causing everyone cheer and hug me._

_" Everyone this is my dad, Aknamkanon, Mahad and I assume you know already know Mana." I introduced the 3 others that stepped out of the gateway with me. Everyone bowed or curtsied to my father and waved gently to Mahad and Mana._

_" Please there is no need for formalities anymore, Atem is happy here, so we would be honored if you could give us a place to stay until we can get situated." my father said with putting a gentle hand on my shoulder cause me to smile. Yugi and Mr. Moto stepped up._

_" Everyone we have plenty of room for you 4, you are more than welcome to come and live with us, there is no there but the 2 of us." Yugi said with a smile. I smiled._

_"That will be wonderful Yugi, thank you for your hospitality." I said chuckling_

_End Flashback_

I was pulled out of my day-dreaming when I felt something or someone staring at us. I quietly sighed

'Can't I be left alone for one life-time, didn't dad say that since Zorc was destroyed we wouldn't have any more enem-' my train of thought came to a crashing halt when I realize who this mysterious person was staring at me. It is Tea, but Tea is only the glue that holds the gang toget..

'Maybe they are targeting Tea because she is the glue that holds all of us together, but I won't let anything I won't let anything happen to Tea' I thought angrily.

"Hey Atem, do you feel like we ar-" Tea was getting ready to ask before she was cut off, confused I looked over at Tea only to see her falling, I went to catch her but I felt like I couldn't move.

"TEA" I yelled as loud as I could almost hoping that someone would hear my call and come to my add. I looked over at her terrified when she didn't stand up and give her assuring smile that she was fine. An powerful and evil(even more darker than Zorc's) erupted as loud as thunder. I looked over to Tea's attacker, he had a dark cloak and dark jeans, and a black long-sleeved shirt on.

" She is just like her mother, she felt me watching you two just you did. Hmm, I wonder how she will be out of it this time." he said laughing. A Crimson Dragon appeared out of nowhere and roared loudly, as the Crimson Dragon disappeared 4 motorcycles( red,white,dark red, black) with 4 runners on each motorcycle except for 1 child on the red motorcycle and 1 child on the dark red one.

"Finally I found you Marco." the person on the red motorcycle said. You can easily tell it's a man.

'He sounds kind of familiar' I thought, trying to remember where I heard that voice, then it hit me when I saw the motorcycle... it was Yusei Fudo from the future, and that must be his friends. The man named Marco clicked his tonged making a 'tsk' sound, checking his watch that magically appeared on his wrist.

"Oh so sorry Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna, I would love to stay and chat but I have got to go." he said and with a flick of his cloak, he was gone.


	6. Aftermath of the Ambush

I own nothing except for the Gardner brothers and the plot

* * *

><p>Atem, Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna watched helplessly as this Marco person dissappear.<p>

_'I can't wait to tell the guys about this, and to think none of this would have happened if I didn't want to walk Tea hom-... wait a second'_

"TEA" Atem yelled, scaring everyone around him, but he didn't care about that all he cared about was Tea being alive and well, he knelt beside Tea and turned her over and the sight he saw was so horrible that he almost burst into tears. Tea had a not-so-deep cut on her head, she had a really bad fever, and from the way it looked to Atem, her neck looked dislocated. Atem checked to see if she was breathing and also checked her pulse... they were both were faint, he slowly started to panic he didn't know how to treat her injuries from here, as soon he thought that it hit him hard.. her brothers they could help her, but how could he get her to them with hurting more. Atem felt the 6 "strangers" (well one of the six he knows) staring at him, they were his only hope, standing up he looked over at the 5d's gang.

"Listen, I need to get help for my friend here, can you watch Tea for me while I go and get her brothers?" He asked, with a pleading voice. The 5d's gang looked at each other and looked back at him. One of them stepped forward.

"Sure, but just curious how far away are her brothers?" Yusei asked. Before Atem could answer, two tall shadows appeared out of no where behind Atem.

"There is no need to get her brother because we are right here." Kyler said scaring Atem.

" Thank goodness you're here, can you help Tea?" Atem asked. If they couldn't help Tea then... Atem shook his head violently, he couldn't think like that right now, Tea needed him. Atem was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud moan coming from Tea.

"Hey," Crow said kneeling next to Tea "I think she's waking up"

" Tea, are you alright?" both Eli and Kyler asked at once then looked at each other "bro we gotta stop doing that" they said again.

"I..I'm f-fin-fine, b-but wh-what happ-happened?" she asked. Atem sighed of relief, she was going to be alright.

"That doesn't matter, but for now we need to get you home" Atem said before picking her up and carrying her to her house. Eli and Kyler were about to follow when they looked back at the 5d's gang.

"Hey why don't you come with us, maybe you can explain some things to us." Kyler said. The 5d's looked at each other and nodded, the twins followed Eli and Kyler and the rest started to follow them pushing their 'motorcycles' to the Gardner house.


	7. Introductions

I own nothing except for the Gardner brother and the plot

* * *

><p>Atem carried Tea to her couch and gently laid her on it. The magenta haired girl covered Tea with a blanket.<p>

"So how did you know where we are?" Atem asked sitting in front of the couch in front of Tea.

" We saw the bright crimson light. Who are you six?" Kyler asked standing in front of the counter, Eli was sitting on the counter. The six 5d's crew was sitting in the love seat that was near the door, Yusei was sitting at the edge, with Akiza next Yusei, Jack sat on the edge next to Yusei.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." Yusei said with a worried with Akiza was going to introduce herself.

"I'm Akiza Izinski" Akiza said with a smile on her face, causing Yusei to release the breath he was holding quitely.

"I'm the famous Jack Atlas" Jack Atlas said with his chest puffed his chest out with a smile on his face.

"The master of faster, the sultan of speed... Blah, blah, blah, we've ALL heard that before."

Everyone turned when they heard the new voice.

"I'm Crow Hogan" Crow said with a smile on his face as he saw Jack's face. Jack was about to say something when a quiet and shy voice to interrupted

"I'm Luna, I'm the quiet one." Luna said very shyly. Her brother look a like chuckled "quietly"

"Please Luna, you talk all the time when we are at home. My names Leonard, but please call me Leo, I'm the oldest of Luna and myself. Now I have a question?" Leo was about to ask his question when he caught Luna minor glare.

"What? All I was going to ask was if they had any food... Do you?" Leo asked leaning forward until he almost fell off the love seat.

"LEO! You're the oldest by two minutes and that was rude, what for them to ask if we are hungry." Luna was scolding her older twin brother, and no one interrupted them until Crow went over to them picking up Leo putting him in Yusei's lap, then picking up Luna and putting her into his lap.

"Okay we introduce ourselves, so can you introduce yourself?" Crow said.

"Kyler."

"Eli."

"I'm Atem, and this is Tea." Atem said while motioning to Tea, who was still unconscious

Suddenly caught off guard, Yusei said, "Wait, you're the one I dueled with against Paradox.

"It's good to see you again Yusei. My partner is at his house right now. I was just walking my friend Tea home when we came across this Marco person." Atem said, causing Tea's brothers to look worried and was about to ask what in the world he was talking about, when Leo let out a whimper on Yusei's lap.

"What's wrong Leo?" Akiza asked with a worried look on her face.

"What time period are we in?" Leo asked while he wind-milled his arms in worry.

"You are in the past." Eli said with no emotions, causing Leo to hyperventilate, and Yusei pulled him into his chest to try to calm him down.

"Eli you dork, you didn't have to say that." Kyler said angry, standing up and left for his room, five minutes later he came back into the living room with both hands behind his back, only Eli could see what the object was.

"Like that will help Kyler." Eli said rudely causing Kyler to sigh.

"It helped Tea when she was little, I'm sure it will help Leo. Besides we wouldn't need to use it if you hadn't opened your mouth in the first place." Kyler said causing Eli to groan. Kyler knelt down beside Leo and showed him a little baby light blue bear with ocean blue eyes.

"This is Anna-Marie, she was Tea's when she was little, I know you're a male but I figured it would a least calmed you down a little." Kyler said with a light smile. Leo stared at the baby blue animal, and took it from Kyler and listen to Yusei's heartbeat, suprising enough he didn't fall asleep as many thought he would. Kyler sighed of relief and sat down in his spot next to Eli, harshly hit Eli on the head(AN: if you are wondering how he hit Eli, think of how Agent Gibbs off of NCIS hits Tony on the head) and looked at the kids who were looking confused

" Now we have settled, did you say Marco a little while ago?" Kyler asked, not bothering looking at Eli's mid-evil glare from the head-slap he just received.

"Yes we did, why did you asked?" Crow asked with a little confused look. The Gardener brothers looked at each other and sighed and looked back at the group.

"The reason why we asked is because Marco is Tea's uncle." Kyler said causing the other go into confusion and shock.


	8. What really happended eleven years ago

I own nothing except the Gardner brothers and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_"Now we have that settled,did you say Marco a little while ago ago?" Kyler asked, not bothering looking at Eli's mid-evil glare from the head-slap he just received._

_"Yes we did, why do you asked?" Crow asked with a confused look. The Gardener brothers looked at each other and sighed and looked back at the group._

_"The reason why we asked is because Marco is Tea's uncle."Kyler said causing the other go into confusion and shock._

* * *

><p>Everyone except Eli and Kyler were in confusion and shock. The person who tried to kill Tea is... her uncle?<p>

" But wait if Marco is Tea's uncle, why is he trying to kill her?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face. Eli sighed and looked over at Jack with depressed look, it looked as though he didn't want to talk about it, but he had to.

"Well he is blood-related to her, but he never acted liked it. Her dad didn't want him around because how her uncle reactes around her mother." Eli said staring at Tea with a tearful look.

" Why are you not addressing Tea's parents and uncle as your uncle and parents?" Crow asked with a confused look on his face.

"We are Tea's blood-related brothers, we are her adopted brothers" Kyler said with a sad look, " our biological parents died when we were 4, we were left to wonder and fend for ourselves we did that routine for 2 years, until one day we ran into "pirates" so to speak, but anyway we were about to be sold into slavery when a kind and beautiful woman stepped up and offered to adopt us, she was Tea's mom." Kyler started to explain when he turned to Eli and told continue when he deceided that he needed to go and get something from Tea's room.

" The people who were about to sell us into slavery told Mom that she couldn't adopt us alone, that's when Dad stood up and offered to adopt us as well that's when Mom and Dad love for each other started we weren't the only one who saw the connection between Mom and Dad grow Dad's brother, Marco, started to see it as well and Mom was trying to connect with everyone on Dad's side of the family and Marco started to fall for Mom as well, when Dad and Marco both decided to ask her out, they had Mom chose who she wanted to be with she well... chose to date Dad, and 2 years later they got into a silly agruement and Marco thought she would go into his arms, but after thinking about for a couple of hours she walked under a 500 year old tree, that was treated by the graveyard undertaker that was 4 blockes away, Dad felt bad and to make up for his mistake he proposed which was what he was going to do earlier that day, and she acepted the proposal." Eli continued, causing Akiza and Luna went into a state of awe on that part of the story.

" That was so romantic." Akiza said with a light blush putting herself in that postition with Yusei.

" That is so sweet." Luna said with stars in her eyes.

" Oh please Luna that's sissy stuff." Leo said handing her Anna-Marie, and pouted lightly causing the others to laugh lightly.

"It sounds like it yes, but it sounded like a girly thing but because she accepted the proposal Tea was born, but Marco got so jelous he said that we would kill any offspring that Dad and Mom would have and then kill Mom and make Dad watch, Dad was so frightened when Marco made this threat he took Mom and Eli and myself and moved to the outskrits of Domino City and Mom gave birth to Tea, but the happy feeling we all had when Tea was born didn't last for very long when "Uncle" Marco walked through the door, Tea didn't know what was going on but Mom believed that she felt a terrible feeling from Marco and she started to cry and wail, Marco started to yell at Dad for being so irresponsible for getting Mom pregnate, and then the doctors came in." Kyler took over to give Eli a break from talking.

" But why did Marco get so mad, he knew Tea's mom was already married?" Yusei asked not getting that part of the story.

"We were waiting for someone to ask that question, the reason why is because Tea looks identical to Mom" Kyler said showing a picture that Tea drew this morning," Tea drew this morning, of course when Mom and Dad died Tea was to young to remember it, but one mark on Tea will constantly remind us that Marco is nothing but a murder."

"What clue?" Luna asked.

"I'll explain that later but for now let us continue with the story"Eli said, " when Tea was 4 she was playing with the forest animals that always come around the house, somehow she manged to befriend them, when Marco came out of no where and threw a knife at her, with the help of the animals she was friends with she got away but sadly slipped and fell on her head, if it wasn't for two little bluebirds she would have died."

"Why?" Atem said, who was staring at Tea the whole time, looked at Eli with an angry looked on his face.

"The two bluebirds went and got Dad and lead him to Tea just when she got knocked out" Kyler said walking over to Atem and placing a hand on his shoulder,"I know you're mad about what happened and so were we, but we need to relax okay?" when Kyler got a nod from Atem, Kyler went on to explain the rest of the story.

" Anyway Tea was in a coma for 6 months, until her birthday, when Tea went home the night of her birthday, Marco was waiting for us to come home and wait for us to go to sleep, and when we did he set the house on fire. Dad gave us Tea and told us to leave the burning house and raise and protect Tea with our lives, our love, and our care, and when we promised him this he knocked down the window in our room and threw us out of it, we kept our promise and raised and protected Tea for tweleve years, we haven't seen or heard of Marco until today." Kyler said finishing the story causing the others to look a little less confused.

"Now the story is done the clue you all were asking for..." Eli trailed off, he got up and walked over to Tea and gently lifting her up into his arms and carried her over to Kyler, together they gently without waking her took off her jacket, and lifted her blue tank top to where it wasn't where it wasn't revealing anything but revealed enough. On Tea's waist and back was a huge scar (A/N: think of Sango's scar in Inuyasha, the scar on her waist is the same way, but around her waist and to her back.), everyone was to shock to say anything, Kyler pulled down her tank top and laid her down on the couch again, and went back to their spots when the story began.

" H-How d-di-did she get that sc-scar?" Akiza asked scared out of mind she couldn't even get the question out. Yusei put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest to calm her down, and for a little while in that position it seemed to have worked.

"Sadly we don't know, she had that mark when Dad handed her to us." Kyler said with a sad expression. Atem looked confused about something but stopped for a minute.

" Is there something we can help you with Atem?" Eli and Kyler said at the same time.

" Yeah actually there is, when I went on my da- friendly outing with Tea, she had a crunch top on and I didn't see that scar. Why is that?" He asked with curiously.

" Yeah, she covered her scars with make-up before she left for your date with her... and don't deny it was a date, she never got that dressed up for just to go on a 'friendly outing'." Kyler said with a gentle smile and a little glimmer in his eyes.


	9. The 'Mating' Ritual

I own nothing except Gardner brothers, and the plot.

**I'm thinking of adding Carly from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's for Jack and Rebecca from Yu-Gi-Oh! for Yugi. Please go to my profile to vote what you want.**

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked, Atem more than anyone.<p>

'Was it really a date... I don't believe it was.' Atem thought trying to get a grip of what Kyler just said in his mind.

"But Kyler we're just friends" Atem said confusing, "anyway we need to find a way to protect Tea from Marco."

" You really like Tea, do you? But if you like Tea so much why don't you ask her out?" Crow asked two questions in one. Atem stared at the 5d's gang, then sighed.

"Yes I do like her but I'm was a 5,000 year old Pharaoh. What do I have to offer her?" he said with a sad, bitter smile.

"I can see where you are coming from, but she doesn't want you to offer her anything; she just wants you to be happy" Akiza said with a kind and gentle smile that Atem saw only in Tea," Did she ask you to walk her home?"

"No."

" Ok how did she react?" Yusei asked seeing where Akiza was coming from with this.

"She didn't refuse, if that is what you're asking." Atem said with a suspicious look.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Kyler yelled causing everyone to jump high in the air.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Atem can do the ritual with Tea." Kyler said but when he started to explain what he had in mind but the only words that came out his mouth that was understandable was " mating" and "kiss" and kept taking glances at Atem and Tea.

"Umm... can you explain please?" Luna asked shyly to Eli, who looked at everyone and laughed.

" The ritual is a mixer to animal mating and wedding honeymoon night, Gardners have abilities similar to a ... magician and stronger than any human if a human ,even a 5,000 year old Pharaoh, is in love with a Gardner and the feelings mutual they can do the "mating" ritual where the human can gain enough strength can protect the Gardner and his/her family."

"Wait a minute how do we even know if Tea loves me?" Atem said with a semi-hurt look on his face," she won't love me, she is way out of my league."

Before anyone could say anything to Atem about the negative attitude, Tea started to groan and moan... she was trying to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, tell me what you want to see in future of this story.<strong>


End file.
